Officer Peepee: Part 1
This is an episode of The Mario Show, and the first of 4 parts of the Officer Peepee story arc. Script Scene 1 Chef Peepee: (opens the mailbox and sees a letter) Wait, what's this? (Heads inside) It's a letter from the Police Academy. "Dear Chef Peepee, Congratulations! You have passed the Police Academy exam. Now that you are a police officer, mkay, head down to your nearest police station. Officer Goodman will be there, and we'll sip coffee and talk business. Sincerely, PELICAN. No, just kidding. It's Officer Goodman." Well, that was kind of weird. But yay, I'm a police officer, so yay. Bowser: Chef Peepee, I need you to-- Wait, what's this? A letter? Chef Peepee: It's a letter from the Poice Academy. I took an exam and a physical 3 years ago. They're finally getting back to me. Bowser: Don't tell me you're quitting! Chef Peepee: Firstable-- Bowser: Wait, and now you're using that stupid word? That word appeared 96 times in a month on Twitter. 97 times too many. Chef Peepee: I meant first of all, I'm not quitting. This stuff is only for a few episodes, and then I quit after getting beat or whatever... I dunno. Secondable-- Bowser: (asplodes) Chef Peepee: Guess I can go. (scoots off) Scene 2 Time out, Chef Peepee isn't a chef now, so now he is called Peepee. Also, we are at the police station now. Let's see what Officer Goodman and Peepee are doing. Mr. Goodman: Hello, Peepee. Peepee: Hey, Goodman. Mr. Goodman: Mkay, so here's some paperwork. (Hands Peepee the paperwork and it explodes) Peepee: What was all that about? Mr. Goodman: There's no paperwork, because that's stupid and it takes too much time. Anyways, grab some coffee and we'll just hang for a while. Peepee: This doesn't look like a police station. It looks like a living room. Mr. Goodman: I like to spice up my work spaces. Peepee: Spaces? Mr. Goodman: I've got a metric ton of jobs. Everything from news anchor to doctor and literally EVERYTHING in between. Peepee: Oh. (Siren rings) Mr. Goodman: Mkay. Time to hit the streets. Peepee: Okay. Scene 3 In the police car Mr. Goodman: Mkay, welcome to my police car. It's got: cup holders, a glove compartment, wheels, and even seats! Peepee: That makes it sound like a regular car. Mr. Goodman: Whoops, I'm not a children's storyteller today. Peepee: Are you sure you don't have too many jobs? Mr. Goodman: Maybe. I have the world record, mkay. Peepee: Wow. Mr. Goodman: Always remember to keep an open eye, or 2, mkay, and make sure no one is speeding. Peepee: This seems more like night duty. Mr. Goodman: Not in the budget. Look, someone's speeding! Peepee: Let's get him! Peepee and Mr. Goodman drive after the speeding car. The driver rolls down the window, and it's Wario and Waluigi! Mr. Goodman: Scuse me sir. Wario: Wa! Who are you? Mr. Goodman: I'm Officer Goodman. This car was reported stolen. Wario: Look at the license plate. It doesn't say MARIORULES. Waluigi: What is wrong with you?! (Smacks Wario) Mr. Goodman: You're coming with me. Mkay, you're going to jail. Wario: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! Mr. Goodman: I'm sorry, what? Wario: My hand was stuck on the F key. Waluigi superglued it therefffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff. Mr. Goodman: Mkay. I have superglue remover if you like. Wario: Sure. Can you give it to me? Mr. Goodman: Of course not! You're going to jail! Scene 4 In the jail Peepee: You two are going to jail for a long long time. Wario: Awwwwwwww. Mr. Goodman: Mkay, that's that. Category:Randomness Category:Mario Category:Scripts Category:The Mario Show Category:Chef Peepee Category:Bowser Category:Mr. Goodman